


So Familiar a Gleam

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Kirito can't stop thinking about Komuro and figures out a way to travel to his world. He's rather good at acclimating to alternate realities and even finds that he's adept at fighting against flesh-eating monsters. The real challenge is flirting with a cute boy
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Komuro Takashi, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Gay Harem Protags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to Once Upon a Dream, but all you really gotta know is that Kirito and Komuro lived in an alternate slice of life reality and kinda had the hots for each other before working with other victims to defeat a god

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?"

Kirito balked at the question Asuna posed to him. He shook his head and tried denying it, but she saw right through him.

"It's okay to think about him. I won't get jealous."

"There's nothing to get jealous over!", Kirito once again denied.

In the weeks since their return, Asuna had tried getting him to talk more about his experience in that other world. Kirito had told her just about everything. But she was able to read between the lines and decipher from what he hadn't told her. He always cut himself off when he got to talking about that other guy. That Komuro Takashi. Asuna vividly remembered the kiss they shared.

And she knew Kirito still thought about it too.

"Kiritio-kun, do you love him?"

"I-! ...I love you, Asuna." Kirito held her hands. "You're the most important person in the world to me."

"But you want to see him again."

Kirito struggled before nodding. Asuna had worn him down. He couldn't lie to her anymore. He had a connection to Komuro that he couldn't explain. He wanted to see him again.

"I don't know how we can see each other again. Not unless you wanna be kidnapped again. You've gotta have some kind of world record. Maybe inter-dimensional record", Kirito teased.

Asuna slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I think we can figure out our own way there. We saw that it was possible. We just have to do it ourselves."

"Us? Figure out how to cross into a dimension that we've never even been to before?"

"If anyone can do it, we can", Asuna said, completely confident.

Kirito smiled. "Why are you trying so hard to help me get with another guy?"

"I'm not helping you 'get with another guy'", she rolled her eyes. "I want you to be happy, Kirito-kun. And since we got back, it's like you're not all here. Like you left a piece of yourself with him. I think you're still held back by the what-ifs. And for the record, I do believe that you can love more than one person at once." Asuna then shot him a mischievous grin. "And more importantly, you've still got to actually woo him. He might think you're just a dorky gamer otaku and turn you down."

"Hey!", Kirito shouted with a blush. " _You_ chose this dorky gamer otaku!"

"I did, but if I'm being honest, your flirting could use some work. And he's a guy, which means he'll be completely oblivious until you tell him outright."

Kirito rolled his eyes this time. "He's the one who touched my butt when we were kissing. I think it's safe to say he's into me."

"Then let's go out there and find him", Asuna said.

Kirito felt himself getting truly excited for the first time in weeks. It would probably be hard. It could actually be impossible. But he was ready to give it a shot. And with Asuna by his side, he knew he could face anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi felt warm hands on him. A teasing smile. Dark eyes looking him up and down. Takashi was bombarded by sensations and jerked awake, feeling a wetness in his pants. He let out a sigh. How long had it been since he'd woken himself up with a wet dream? It had definitely been a few years. He certainly hadn't since the beginning of the outbreak.

And yet here he was, making a mess of himself in the middle of the night. All because of...that guy...

When he and Rei had returned, they found that not a second had passed in this world. No one had wondered where they went because in their eyes they didn't go anywhere. So they had kept that whole less to themselves. He was more than ready to put that craziness behind him. And yet his mind was determined to keep on bringing up Kirigaya.

Or Kirito, as he had learned before the facade of that world had completely fell apart.

_"Kirito!", Kirigaya shouted. He grabbed Komuro's arms. "My name! Well, my nickname, my handle. It's Kirito! I was going to tell you but I...why didn't I tell you?"_

Kirito hadn't told him because everyone who had been brought into that world had their memories erased. They didn't remember their true selves until the end. And then they had shared a kiss. And then Takashi had woken back up in a world of flesh-eating monsters. These were the creatures that had truly lost their memories. They didn't remember their lives as humans. Only that they needed to feed.

With a sigh, he carefully got up to clean himself. Their group was currently spending the night in a mattress store. A lot of things had been cleared out in the aftermath but there was still enough left over to keep everyone warm and soft for the night before they moved on in the morning. He went to the employee bathroom and cleaned himself up. Afterwards he headed back to get some more shut eye. He had the next watch in a few hours.

When that time came, Saeko nudged him awake and his eyes popped open at the slight movement. One thing that had changed in all this mess, he had turned into a very light sleeper. He got up and went towards the front of the store. He carried both his bat and his gun. If it was just a solo he could handle it without a lot of noise. But the gun would be necessary if more than that happened to ambush them.

He kept the watch until the first rays of light and he started waking everyone up. The only one not instantly alert was Alice, who was able to hitch a ride on Takashi's back until she was able to completely awaken. They trekked through the town, keeping their eyes and ear peeled for the slightest noise. They turned a street corner and that was when they began to hear it.

A fight.

No gunfire, or other automatic weaponry though. Just the sounds of a non-friendly interaction. Grunts. The sound of steel piercing flesh. Quick feet and slow feet. Takashi put Alice down.

"Takashi! With me!", Kohta said.

Saeko and Rei got in position to defend the others while the two boys went off to see what all the commotion was. They turned another corner and saw two people fighting off a small group of them. There were only five, not much of a challenge to anyone who had survived by fighting for this long. No, that wasn't what made Takashi pause.

It was the pair that was doing the fighting. Working in perfect unison like a music box with two dancers. They slashed away their opponents until none of them stood. Takashi swallowed, his throat dry, because there was the subject of his most recent dreams and fantasies: Kirito, in the flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

Takashi cleared his throat, trying to be discrete, but it was apparently louder than he had meant because both Kirito and Asuna turned at the sound. The fighting was over and now there was complete silence as Takashi and Kirito regarded each other. Takashi felt like he couldn't breathe. Was it really him standing right there? Meanwhile, Kirito felt like he was panting.

Well, he was, after cutting down a few. Asuna was panting as well. But his own breathing sounded like it was turned up to eleven. He'd found Takashi. He was here. He took a step forward and only then did he notice the other person by his side.

"You-", Takashi choked out before remembering that logically, he shouldn't know who Kirito was.

Kirito caught on quick and immediately righted himself...by going in the opposite direction. "Komuro-kun!", he called with a wave.

"You know him?", Kohta asked.

"I uh, yeah", Takashi said. Lying wasn't hard for him per say. But he wasn't at full mental capacity right now. He was still in shock that Kirito and Asuna were here. As the two semi-strangers got closer, the others of their group turned the corner. Rei's eyes narrowed when she saw them.

"Guys, this is Kirito. I know him from...Osaka", Takashi said.

"Osaka?", Kohta questioned.

"Yeah", Kirito replied. "From Osaka."

"You don't sound Osakan", Saya pointed out, eyes sharp.

"I uh, I'm not from there originally. I was just there on vacation", Kirito explained.

"So was I", Takashi said. "Our paths just happened to cross."

"How serendipitous", Saeko commented.

"I'll say. I'm Asuna, Kirito's girlfriend. Also not from Osaka. It's nice to meet everyone."

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Alice!"

Asuna was suddenly bombarded with questions from the little girl while Kirito and Takashi tried to pretend that they weren't trying to look at each other. But it was hard. All they wanted to do was look at each other.

"Things have calmed down here, but we should keep moving", Rei said.

Thankful for the topic, Kirito turned towards her. "Where are you guys headed?"

"That's none of your business."

Kirito hadn't expected such an icy response, but he'd dealt with cold people before. He was here for Takashi. While he hoped to get along with his friends, everything else was secondary.

"Don't be like that", Takashi said, trying to bridge the gap. "We could use their help."

"They do seem to be capable at combat", Saeko noted, looking to the ground where several bodies lay. Her eyes then went to the swords both of them held. "And I think it may be prudent to diversify our fighter types."

"A good party has varied skill sets", Asuna smiled.

"We're going to the stadium!", Alice exclaimed.

"We picked up some radio chatter about a safe zone", Kohta explained. "We figured it was worth a try. At the very least, we might be able to rest for a bit and maybe even trade."

"Sounds like a good lead if it's true. If you guys don't mind, we'd like to join you", Kirito said.

"You seem like you can hold your own, so it's fine with me", Saya crossed her arms.

Takashi held out a hand to shake Kirito's. "Welcome to the team."

"Sensei, don't you have anything to say about this?", Rei asked.

"The more the merrier!", Shizuka beamed.

Kirito shook Takashi's hand and both felt a thrum go through their bodies at the contact. Whether it was because of their attraction to one another or because they were of two different worlds, neither knew. Kirito was smiling wide but Takashi did his best to school his expression. He was excited at the possibilities that sprouted from Kirito being here.

But he hadn't forgotten Asuna's introduction. That she was Kirito's girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

The group moved away from the most recent battle scene and took a break in a small park that was nearby. There weren't a lot of trees, which made it easy to see if anything or anyone was coming for them. Alice busied herself on a swing, humming to herself while the others sat at the picnic tables situated not too far away.

"We're headed to Yamashita Stadium", Saya said. "On foot, it should take us about three days to get there. Provided we don't run into any trouble."

"This part of the city seems mostly abandoned and their kind is drawn to humans, so we shouldn't have to face too many of them", Saeko said.

"What provisions do you guys have now?", Kirito asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business", Rei frowned. "How do we know you guys aren't out to steal from us?"

Takashi wanted to chastise her, but she was right to be suspicious, at least in front of the others. They had been among people who were out to get them and seen betrayals happen to other people. Just because Takashi had vouched for them didn't mean they were in the clear.

Asuna took the bag she had been carrying and placed it on the table. "We'll show you what we have in terms of food, toiletries, and those sorts of things if you show us yours. If it's going to take three days, all our stuff combined, we might be able to make it without making long stops." Her eyes glanced at Alice. "But I understand if you've gotten used to a certain pace."

Shizuka put their bag of items on the table as well. Their group had much less, but they had grown accustomed to carry little outside their weapons. They pretty much counted on finding things in stores or homes along the way. Kirito and Asuna had the advantage of just being able to buy things before they traveled to this world. Because of this, all their things looked new and fresh.

Saya's eyes narrowed as she realized this, but she kept it to herself for now. Together the group had a nice stash of protein bars, a few rolls of toilet paper, a bottle of body wash, and some bottles of water.

"This should be more than enough to make it to the stadium", Kohta said. "But if we pass by anywhere useful, we should probably stop. We might be able to grab something useful to trade once we get there."

With that decided, the group got back on their trek. Kohta led the way, and Alice and Shizuka were in the center. Kirito was bringing up the rear with Asuna. Rei had was closer to the front and had wanted to subtlety make her way back to keep an eye on him, but couldn't do so without making it obvious. Besides, for once she wasn't worried about a girl being around Takashi. It was the boy.

"I can't believe all this decimation happened", Asuna said quietly to Takashi.

He simply nodded. "Why did you guys...come around this way?"

"Kirito couldn't stop thinking about you", she smiled. "It was cute. So we decided to make our way to this side."

To anyone else, it would've sounded as though they were talking about crossing city lines and such. Takashi had to commend Asuna for being able to read the atmosphere so well and keep it on the down low.

"Worried about me? I would think he'd be more concerned about his girlfriend."

"Back in our-back home, a lot of girls have their eyes on Kirito. And even some guys, I suspect", Asuna's gaze turned affectionate as she looked to Kirito's back. "Komuro-san, I love him. And he loves me. But I know emotions can be complicated. I don't want to cause him pain by making him feel trapped. If he were to fall in love with someone else. And I mean truly fall for them, then I see no reason why we can't share."

"That's...", Takashi's eyes got wide. "I wasn't expecting that. Does he have other girlfriends back home?"

"No. Right now, it's just the two of us. I haven't met anyone who could match me in my love, not a one who made Kirito-kun's heart move. Not until you."

Takashi looked to Kirito's back now. He was currently talking to Alice, who was asking him questions about Osaka. He was answering to the best of his ability while also reminding her that he actually wasn't from there.

"Is this you giving me your blessing to go after your boyfriend?", Takashi asked.

"This is me telling you that I see the effect you have on him. And that you're welcome to try. But also a warning not to break his heart."

Takashi met her gaze, and then looked back to Kirito. He had a chance that he'd never in his wildest dreams imagine that he'd get. Maybe there wasn't a future in a world overrun by monsters. But Takashi was determined to live long enough to get a date with Kirito.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of traveling together started off just fine. They stopped in the afternoon to eat and for the most part it was uneventful. Of course that was disregarding the two inter-dimensional visitors (but only Takashi and Rei knew about that).

"Salt or soy sauce?", Kirito asked Takashi suddenly as they walked the streets.

"What?"

"Salt or soy sauce? Which do you like on your eggs?"

"I usually do soy sauce", Takashi said.

"Me too", Kirito smiled.

They both looked away, wanting to continue the conversation but not entirely knowing how. But Takashi figured the ball was in his court. So he thought of something to talk to Kirito about.

"Have you...always fought with a sword?"

"It's a long story, but basically yeah", Kirito replied. "It's my preferred weapon of choice. But I know my way around a gun too."

Takashi smiled. He wanted to hear that story, but it would have to wait. At least until they could speak privately and weren't surrounded by other people. And he wasn't under the scathing eye of Rei. He didn't understand what her problem was. He could understand if Kirito and Asuna were total strangers. But that time in an alternate reality, while it might've been fake, was true in some part.

Being in the kendo club together, going to training camps, the test of courage, and the... the uh... the hot springs... and watching each other undress in the locker room... falling on top of each other during practice...what had he been thinking about again?

"Got something on your mind?", Kirito asked.

'How to get you naked.' "How to...decide on sleeping arrangements for tonight", Takashi answered before clearing his throat. Now his brain was supplying him the image of sleeping right next to Kirito.

Closer to the end of the day, their formation had changed a little and now Rei and Saeko were next to Kirito, bringing up the rear. The sun was a bit lower in the sky, but it wasn't quite sunset. Either way, they'd be looking for a place to stop and sleep at soon. Rei couldn't stop glaring at Kirito and he could feel her burning gaze even though he kept his own eyes forward.

Rei was about to speak but Kirito was more than glad when Saeko addressed him first.

"You must be proficient with that blade", she said. "How long have you trained with it?"

It was always strange relating game time to the time that passed in the non-virtual world. So Kirito went with the safest answer. "A few years. I've dabbled in different styles."

Their talk of swordfighting continued on, Kirito doing his best to keep up and not allude to the fact that most of his was done against magical beasts and monsters. He supposed they were much different from what they were fighting now but still, better safe than sorry. Since they were in the city, it was easy to find a place to spend the night. Unfortunately, Alice was the one who chose it.

"Let's stay there! It says 'hotel' and it has a heart!", she pointed excitedly to the building.

The facade in question had a number of hearts on it because it was a love hotel. And no one had the heart to tell Alice why it wasn't the most ideal place. And it had beds and doors that locked.

So they went in.


	6. Chapter 6

They took the necessary precautions of taking a child into a love hotel, something none of them ever thought they'd have to do, but here they were. And that meant keeping Alice's attention while a couple of them checked some of the rooms. There were a few dead bodies in the halls, which Takashi and Kohta moved out of the way. They made sure one of the rooms was good for the night and led Alice there.

The girls played rock-paper-scissors for their room assignments. While the hotel had several rooms, it wasn't smart for them to sleep separately. And even though most of them had grown used to this world, none of them really wanted to. Alice would be sleeping with Shizuka and Saeko. Rei, Saya, and Asuna would be sharing a room. And of course all of the boys would be together.

When the boys went to their separate room, Asuna gave Kirito a wink, which made him blush. Just because they were in a love hotel didn't mean that anything would happen. Especially not with a third guy there. Rei glared at Kirito's back as he went into the room with Kirito.

Kohta let out a whistle as he checked out the bathroom. "As expected of a love hotel. It's big enough for more than one person. And heart shaped."

Bathing in a group was nothing new to either of them. But to do so in a heart shaped tub made it a little different. That and Takashi wasn't sure what he'd do around Kirito's naked body. Thankfully Kohta was here as a buffer.

"You guys go ahead and wash up. I'll keep watch", Kohta said.

"Huh? What for? We know we're safe. And the bath is big enough for us all", Takashi said.

"We checked a couple of floors but that doesn't mean the whole hotel is clear. You two go on ahead."

"You just wanna soak in the tub all by yourself", Kirito teased with a grin.

Kohta winked and stuck out his tongue. "Ya got me!"

"Come on, Komuro-kun."

Takashi watched as Kirito removed his shirt. So much for the buffer.

* * *

It wasn't like they were totally alone. That Kohta guy was standing by the door of their suite, keeping watch. They were on the second floor, so they didn't need to worry about anything coming through the window. But still, the bathroom was just the right distance to hear a conversation going on but not being able to make out the words unless somebody yelled.

Kirito tried thinking back to when they had been uncertain of each other's feelings. Takashi had definitely been attracted to him, hadn't he? He still should be. At the time, Kirito hadn't known the effect he had on the other boy. But now he had some idea. It was time to turn on the charm.

And then he entered the bathroom and got a good look at the actual set up. There sure was a large tub, front and center. But there weren't the usual washing stations. Instead there was only a shower. Kirito and Takashi shared a look.

"I see no reason why this shouldn't work", Kirito said.

"You don't mind?", Takashi asked.

Kirito began to undress the rest of the way, hoping the other's eyes were on him. "If we're going to be bathing together, showering together isn't much of a difference, is there?"

The difference was the amount of space they had, but Takashi wasn't about to say so. Instead, he made sure the tub got filled with hot water so it'd be ready for them and then took off his clothes. Kirito had already stepped into the shower and closed his eyes under the warm spray. Takashi wasn't going to lie to himself. He was turned on. But even though they were both into each other it wouldn't be cool to just pop a boner in the shower.

He entered and Kirito opened his eyes. They were so black that Takashi felt like he could fall into them and drown. Kirito held up a sponge.

"Wash my back?"

Takashi took the sponge and when Kirito turned, he was able to appreciate the lines of his neck and shoulders. Takashi never really thought of things like that. But Kirito's body really was a thing of beauty. From behind, his form reminded Takashi of those old paintings of court ladies and geishas. Which was a weird thing to think but necks and shoulders weren't really emphasized nowadays.

Modern models in magazines focused on the face, then the hips and legs and in some more risque publications, the chest. Takashi looked down and watched the water run the soap down Kirito's back and onto his backside and down his thighs. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Done."

"I'll do you now."

Takashi turned and he wondered what Kirito saw when he looked at his back. Did he think anything at all when he looked at it? A back was just a back after all. Maybe Takashi was the weird one.

"You're pretty tense back here", Kirito commented.

"I guess I'm stressed", Takashi said, for obvious reasons.

"You should get Asuna to massage you. She's really good."

Takashi didn't reply to that. After getting washed, he and Kirito moved to the tub and sank down deep. Kirito closed his eyes and relaxed against the lip of the tub.

"What's the story with you and her? Asuna?", Takashi asked.

"She's my girlfriend. We've been through a lot together. And I trust her with my life", Kirito answered, opening his eyes.

"And she trusts you...around me?"

Kirito didn't answer at first, moving from one side of the tub to Takashi's side. "She trusts that I know what's in my heart. And that it has room for more than one person."

"And that's what you want? Two people?"

"I want a chance", Kirito said, moving again until there was but a small space between their shoulders. "What do you want?"

Takashi found himself moving closer, leaning in and tilting his head towards Kirito's. "I want...y-"

"You guys almost done in there?", Kohta called from the entryway. "My dogs need to soak!"

"I'll take over", Kirito said, standing up.

And Takashi was definitely watching him as he stepped out of the tub. He left the bathroom, drying off on the way and moments later, Kohta joined Takashi in the bathroom.

"So Kirito-kun's a cool dude", Kohta said before whistling on his way to the shower.

Takashi splashed his face, mentally berating himself to calm down from the almost-kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The night went as it usually did, sleeping on and off in shifts so that everybody could get some rest and others kept watch while that happened. The night was uneventful, which was always a good thing. The morning after, they gathered in the lobby and were checking that they had everything before heading out. Alice burst from out of nowhere and clamped a pair of handcuffs onto Saya's wrists.

"You're under arrest!"

They were fuzzy and pink and most certainly not meant to be used for apprehending criminals. Saya balked, mouth agape and face red. All things considered, Alice could have found worse things. Saya was uncuffed and they left the hotel. Kirito gave Takashi a look as they got in a kind of formation. Kirito was walking alongside Rei this time.

He hadn't given much thought to her but he figured she must be pretty special. She had been the person stolen alongside Takashi in the alternate dimension. She could have been to Takashi as Asuna was to him.

"So, have you known Komuro-kun long?", he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Since we were kids", Rei said tersely, keeping her eyes forward.

"You're probably really close then."

"Closer than you could imagine. I know Takashi better than anyone", Rei said, nose up high.

Kirito wasn't really sure what to say to that, but he was thankfully saved from having to reply when something shuffled on the horizon. The group wasn't big, it would be an easy hurdle to get over so long as they didn't attract too much attention.

"We should charge in first", Saeko said, looking to Kirito and Asuna. "Gunfire might alert more in the area."

"We'll cover you just in case", Kohta said, readying his own weapon.

The rest, excluding Alice and Shizuka-sensei, did the same. Once it was decided, the three swordsmen advanced, taking out those in their way. Despite the tense situation, Rei found the energy to be annoyed. And for a fleeting moment, she wondered if she could get away with a stray bullet. But the thought left her head just as quickly. In an 'us against them' world, it paid to have more 'us'.

Even if he was someone that seemed to be getting close to Takashi.

With their enemies fallen, the group advanced, getting ever closer to the stadium. It was hard to tell if they were close when they were still in the city with so many tall buildings around but Saya assured them they'd make it within their estimate. They took a break at a clothing store that had a bathroom and while some where relieving themselves, others were browsing what was left of the selection and Kirito and Takashi had found a place to sit off to the side, slightly away from everyone.

They were on the floor, back to the wall. They could hear Asuna comparing articles of clothing with Saya.

"Do you remember anything about that other world?", Kirito asked, quietly.

"I do", Takashi confirmed. "It's weird having those memories. And sometimes they're dreamlike. But I remember them." They were even more vivid when he looked at Kirito.

"Then you remembering kissing me right before that world disappeared?"

Kirito looked at him, his eyes big and black and Takashi was finding it harder and harder to resist him. He swallowed and nodded. How could he forget? It was so impulsive and yet he'd been wanting to do it the whole time in that parallel dimension.

"I also remember...sorry", he said, blushing.

Kirito smiled. "That part was surprising", he said, the memory of Takashi not only kissing him but grabbing his behind while he did still strong in his mind.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because I don't want to beat around the bush anymore", Kirito said, his expression turning serious. "Asuna and I might have to return soon. And this world...you're doing well but you're barely surviving. I don't want to regret or have any what-ifs."

"What are you saying?", Takashi asked.

"I'm saying that I'd at least like to return the favor", Kirito said before leaning in and kissing Takashi's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment that Kirito kissed him, Takashi remembered all of his dreams. All of the fantasies of what he had wanted to do if he had ever gotten his hands on Kirito again. There had been so much time wasted in that fake world when he could have done so. During kendo club practice, during the training camp, during the school festival.

Takashi wasted no time here.

He kissed Kirito back, meeting him with just as much force. Takashi had been starved for something like this for too long. He parted their lips just to change position, kneeling in front of Kirito and pushing him against the wall behind him. Kirito let out a muffled noise and spread his legs out so that Takashi could be closer. Takashi put his hands on his hips and practically pulled him into his lap.

For a moment, Kirito continued to kiss him before putting his hands on his chest and pulling away with great effort.

"We should...we should slow down", he panted.

"You're saying that now? You were the one who said we might not have much time left", Takashi said.

"I mean slow down from making out here", Kirito laughed softly. "Everyone is still around."

Takashi frowned. "Privacy isn't really a thing here."

If they went off on their own and got distracted, which was exactly what they were intending to do, it was almost certain that they'd get caught off guard and get attacked. And Takashi would prefer to not literally get caught with his pants down.

"I'm sure we can figure something out", Kirito said, patting him on the shoulder. "You know, I like being just like this."

"Like what?"

"This." Kirito gestured with his eyes. Just sitting close and being close and touching even though it wasn't very sensual. Takashi took a moment to take in their position. He was beginning to realize how long he'd gone without contact like this. To be fair, traveling along with mostly girls, he had seen and touched his fair share of soft, supple skin. But those touches, accidental or incidental or both, weren't like this.

This was purposeful and because of that it came with a kind of vulnerability that just didn't come with accidentally coping a feel. And now Takashi was thinking that he wanted more touches like this. Not just kissing Kirito but running his hands through his hair, hugging him, holding hands. And now he was blushing.

Rei fumed, hidden behind a clothing rack before quietly receding.

Once she was far away enough, she began stomping and searching through what was left the the clothing selection. She grabbed a few things and went into the dressing rooms. Asuna and Saya had taken up stalls for themselves.

Rei let out a deep sigh as she began to try things on. She looked herself over in the mirror as she tried on a matching bra and panty set.

"You guys, am I pretty?", she asked.

"Are you really fishing for compliments?", Saya frowned, trying to decide between two pairs of jeans.

"I think you're gorgeous", Asuna said. "What brought this on?"

"How pretty do you have to be for a guy to notice you?", Rei asked.

Saya pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and scoffed. "Is this about Komuro? If you're trying to get his attention you better be ready with a brick. He's as dense as they come."

Asuna nodded in agreement and then remembered she was in a dressing room stall and no one could see her. "With men, you need to be open and straightforward. They'll never get it if all you do is send hints."

Rei was trying on a negligee now, and remembered how she had walked up on the two boys just as Kirito had kissed Takashi. That outsider had been pretty straightforward. If she had done that from the beginning, would Takashi be hers by now? Rei turned around to look herself over.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do", she said to herself.

And right now, that meant going to war.


	9. Chapter 9

Satisfied with their change of clothes and even bringing a few articles with them, the group moved on. Even if the clothing was in good condition, they couldn't take much with them. So they limited their looting and went on their way. The stadium was still about two days away.

Rei was glad when Kohta began to talk to Kirito about something because it finally freed Takashi up. She stood right alongside him and shot him a smile. Takashi raised a brow, but then smiled back easily. Rei felt a burst of confidence from that. Of course this was her Takashi. They had been through so much together. She didn't understand the power that this Kirito held over him, but it was nothing compared to their bond.

"Takashi", she beamed, hugging his arm to her chest.

"Wh-what?"

"What do you mean what?", she asked, not appreciating the way that he seemed put off by the touch.

"I mean, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately", Takashi said.

Part of Rei wanted to shout that he was being the weird one. The other part was just glad because that meant he was noticing her and thinking about her. So she put on her best pout, leaning into it.

"I just don't trust those two", she said, nodding her head discretely towards their new companions. "They're not from this world, right? Why are they here? What if they're trying to trick us?"

"I don't think they're bad guys." But even he had to admit he didn't know the whole reason Kirito and Asuna had come to this world. Dimensional travel couldn't be easy. Did Kirito really do it just to flirt with him? The thought that it might be true actually had him blushing. When Rei saw this, she panicked and hugged his arm again. She was really hoping he'd be able to feel the lingerie hidden under her clothes.

And yet, to her dismay, the blush disappeared. He just smiled at her. It was the same smile he'd always given her, but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted more.

"I think they're on our side", Takashi said, patting her on the head. "If they wanted to deceive us, they've had plenty of chances. We'll be okay."

* * *

That evening, they found shelter in a parking garage, setting themselves up on one of the higher levels. They sat around a fire, eating cup ramen. Asuna was talking to Shizuka and Alice. Kirito had been talking to Kohta about some sort of gun nonsense, but now Kirito was conversing with Takashi. It obviously wasn't a private conversation, being surrounded by the group, but their body language spoke volumes.

Shoulders brushing, heads inclined, they might as well have been in their own little world and they were talking about boxers vs briefs of all things.

"Okay, okay, briefs have their advantages", Takashi conceded. "But girls look best in panties."

"Huh? Boxers can look good on girls too", Kirito grinned. Rei mumbled something under her breath, but Kirito heard her. "Sorry, I didn't get that."

"I said why would YOU care what GIRLS wear!", she shouted.

"Keep your voice down!", Saya hissed quietly.

"What's going?", Alice asked.

"I can't take it anymore!", Rei nearly wailed. "He keeps on clinging to Takashi. It's gross!"

"That's not very nice", Shizuka commented.

Kohta crossed his arms. "Yeah, not cool."

Rei shot up and looked at all the eyes on her. "What are you talking about? He's been all over Takashi! I saw them kissing! How are you all not disgusted with that?!"

"I am appalled at the infidelity", Saya began, turning her gaze to Asuna and Kirito. "As I understood it, you two were dating. But a disconnect can't be helped if the guy is gay. What I'm disgusted at is your homophobia", she said to Rei.

"I'm not-! That's not what this is about-!"

"Then what is it about?", Kirito asked. It was clear she had a problem but wasn't coming right out with it.

"It's because Takashi is supposed to be MINE!"

The moment the words left her mouth, she brought her hands to her lips. Embarrassed, she ran off, presumably to another level of the garage. There was an awkward silence before Takashi stood up.

"I should go after her", he said, grabbing a weapon before taking off.

It was clear the two of them needed to have a long talk. And of course, the noise might have attracted some unwanted company.


	10. Chapter 10

Takashi went after Rei, listening for both her and anything else that might be skulking around. It was really irresponsible of her to be running around alone here and after making so much noise. But he couldn't exactly be mad at her. Her emotions must've been building up since Kirito and Asuna arrived. Possibly even before then. Takashi never really thought that impulsive kiss would have consequences.

He had thought that he'd never see Kirito ever again.

And now so many things he'd thought were impossible were now...possible. Takashi strained his hearing and could just make out some sniffles. Not wanting to startle her in case she had been armed, he quietly announced himself.

"Rei, it's me."

He rounded the corner and turned on his flashlight. There was Rei, sitting down in a corner, her eyes glistening with tears. Takashi's heart went out to her, but they couldn't stay here. It wasn't safe.

"Come on, let's get back to the others."

"Why? Don't you hate me?" Her voice was weak and filled with tears.

"I don't. I could never", Takashi said honestly.

Rei wiped at her eyes. "Even-even after what I said?"

Takashi looked around just to make absolutely sure they were alone before sitting down next to her, the flashlight between them so they'd see anyone or anything coming towards them.

"You're my best friend. We've known each other for a long time, nothing will ever change that."

"I'm glad", Rei said. "But that's exactly the problem. Things will never change between us."

"And you...want them to?", Takashi asked. For the first time wanting true confirmation of Rei's feelings and what she expected of him.

"I just...I always thought you and I would end up together. It just makes sense." She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"You could've fooled me, dating Hisashi and holding him over my head." Takashi's tone was a little bitter, but not as much as it would've been before all of this. He didn't realize until just now that he had let go of that for the most part. Back then, he had been jealous but now...

"You never paid attention to the other girls in our class. I thought you might fight for me if I dated another guy. Or at least..." Rei trailed off. She had thought he would at least wait for her to be done with Hisashi. As the thought ran through her mind, she felt even more shameful. She hadn't appreciated Takashi and she certainly hadn't appreciated Hisashi. But the world had changed and so had she. And apparently so had Takashi.

"So...how long have you been into guys?"

Takashi sputtered and blushed quite loudly before remembering where they were. He quietly cleared his throat and looked away. Now wasn't the time to tell her he'd been putting together the puzzle that was his confused feelings towards Hisashi and even the strange camaraderie he'd found with Kohta before ever meeting Kirito.

"It's not just guys", he said instead. "I still like girls."

"Really?" Rei tried not to sound too hopeful but didn't succeed.

"Listen, I-"

"Let's get back", Rei stood up before he could discourage or reject her. "The others are probably worried about us."

Takashi got to his feet, figuring they could talk more later. Tonight had been more than enough. When they got back to the rest of the group, all heads turned towards them. Many of the jaws were dropped to the floor. All except for Asuna and Kirito's.

"We told them", Kirito said.

"Told them what?", Takashi asked.

"We told them everything", Asuna answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Asuna and Kirito had originally meant to only explain the nature of their relationship and how he wasn't cheating on her by going after Takashi. But there were a lot of questions thrown at them, mostly from Saya and they ended up telling them how they had met Takashi and Rei in the first place.

So they had recounted the story of Takashi and Kirito having been stolen to a different dimension. One where they remembered nothing of themselves and lived out normal high school lives. Kirito had blushed when he thought about how easily he'd fallen for Takashi at the time. But then the illusory world broke and it was revealed that some being had brought them there with the intention to make them, as well as others who had been kidnapped, fight, probably to the death.

Rei, Asuna, and other girls had been held hostage as leverage. But even so, having become close, whether friendly or otherwise, they had all refused to fight. After defeating the one who had taken them, everyone had gone back to their original world. But Kirito couldn't stop thinking of Takashi and now here they were.

Everyone looked to Takashi and Rei when they returned, all with varying expressions of confusion, disbelief, and skepticism.

"What an elaborate plot", Shizuka said finally. "Kids have such complicated games."

"They can't be serious", Saya said.

"It is all very hard to believe", Saeko agreed.

Alice looked unsure of who to believe. She had been listening and thought their new friends were telling the truth. But were they lying? Why? Takashi stood there frozen while Rei was shaking. Kirito looked between the two of them and then stood up.

"I know a way to prove that we're not lying", he said. "We can take you back with us."

Now Takashi took a step forward. "Take us back? With you?"

Kirito nodded. "If we can do that, they'll see. And better yet, you'll all be safe." Being on the run from flesh eating monsters was no way to live. And there seemed to be no end in sight. No help from the government, no hope for a cure, no real safe haven.

Takashi and the others of their group shared a look. They knew there was no clear end in sight. Which meant they could probably be fighting these things for the rest of their lives. Takashi looked to Alice. He couldn't bear to imagine her, or any child growing up in a world like that. And yet...and yet...

"I don't think we can just leave", Saeko said.

"A true man never abandons his home!", Kohta exclaimed in a soft tone, trying not to alert anything to their location while still voicing his convictions.

"And all of my stuff is here", Shizuka said, despite the fact that all of her stuff was in an apartment she hadn't seen in months and probably hadn't seen for some time.

"Even you want to stay?", Kirito asked Takashi.

"Leaving would be the easy way out", Takashi answered. "I want our lives to be safer. Not just ours but everyone's. Going into another world is like saying we don't care about anyone else."

In truth, most of them had no one outside this group. Takashi was a hundred percent sure his family was dead. But even he wasn't totally heartless. He cared about humanity in a broad sense. He wanted to see them overcome this. Even though he'd seen how low and horrible and destructive they could be. But they could also be incredibly brave and strong and loving.

Kirito saw that resolve in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss Takashi right here and now. Meanwhile, Takashi saw compassion in Kirito's eyes and felt the same urge with just as much intensity. But obviously they couldn't. Instead, Kirito sat down and took a breath.

"In that case...I guess we'll go with you as far as the stadium, to make sure you get there safe."

"And after?", Rei raised an eyebrow.

"After, we'll return home", Asuna said. "We should be getting back."

* * *

After a good night's rest (for most of them, some were restless) they continued on their journey. It went about as well as they had hoped, meaning a few run-ins here and there, but they made good time and arrived at the stadium.

"Well, this is it", Kirito said.

Asuna was saying her goodbyes to the girls while Kirito and Takashi had a moment to themselves. It was feeling very much like the last time they had parted. Going their separate ways and not knowing when they'd see each other again. The only difference was that they knew for sure how they felt now.

"I'll be back", Kirito promised. "And I'll bring help. However I can." Whether that meant an army, coming up with a vaccine or even a way to transport people en masse from this world into his. He wouldn't forget about Takashi and he wouldn't give up on this world.

"I know. I'll be waiting", Takashi said.

The two of them stood there for a moment, still feeling a little awkward about things, even though they had kissed more than once already. But then their shifting gazes met. Both of them took in a breath. And then they closed the distance between each other. As they kissed they both wished that things were different. That they had met in a more peaceful world, a more understanding world, a more forgiving world.

Kirito's hands cupped Takashi's face as they kissed and even when he pulled away. He didn't want to let him go.

And he didn't until Asuna came up and reminded him that they in fact needed to go. Otherwise he would've stayed there all day staring at Takashi. Asuna took out something small and circular. After pressing a series of buttons, it lit up and a swirling vortex of a portal opened up a few feet away from them. Asuna waved at the group before going through.

Kirito did the same, his eyes lingering on Takashi before he went through as well, the portal disappearing with his exit.

"I guess they were telling the truth", Shizuka mused out loud.

With their temporary companions gone, the group entered the stadium. It felt like one chapter of their lives had ended and a new one was beginning. But Takashi knew that whatever happened next, Kirito would always be a part of his story.


End file.
